Return to Sinnoh
by Davidio117
Summary: After travelling the Unova region, Ash Ketchum feels something drawing him back to Sinnoh. What adventures and dangers will present themselves as team galactic return! AshxCynthia Rayshipping. Aura Ash. Rated M for safety, not sure whats going into it.
1. Beginnings of a New Adventure

Hey Guys, I'm a new author and don't know what to say really, don't even know what to do. This is my 1st fanfic and depending on the reviews maybe my last. So be nice :)

It was a bright, sunny morning in Pallet town. The Pidgey's were singing and the children were playing, making the most of the day. The Pokemon at the Oak family ranch were also making the most of it, splashing in the stream or lying in the sun. But like always, there was one who decided that the sun can wait, sleep was more important.

"Ash! Wake up!" a voice called

"5 more minutes Mom..." came the response as the boy prepared to return to his slumber. Well he would of, if a certain electric rodent didn't have other ideas.

"Pika... CHUUUUUUU!"

"Waaaaaaahhhh! I'm up I'm up!" the young boy shouted, with smoke pouring from his body while a small yellow mouse sat on his bed, quietly chuckling to himself.

The boy in question was 16 year old Ash Ketchum. A deep sleeper and a heavy eater, nobody would thought that he was an elite trainer with vast expieriance in several competitions, including his local and most fabled Indigo Conference Only a fortnight ago, he returned from travelling the Unova region with new friends and foes, where he made it to the quarter Finals.

The rodent in question was Ash's first and most trusted, as he has been the only one to travel with him on all of his journeys and is always his back up in tough battles. He appeared just like a normal Pikachu, only the sheer power that has grown over the years can be felt in the Aura radiating off of him.

"Come on Ash, I've made breakfast, you need to eat before returning to Sinnoh" came the cheerey voice once more.

"Lets go buddy, I'll race you down stairs!" said the still slightly smouldering Ash to his long time partner and friend, Pikachu before shooting down the flight of stairs, seperating him from the kitchen

They came hurtling down the stairs, nearly tripping over eachother, but the mouse was just toying with Ash and naturaly made it to the dining table long before it's trainer.

"About time you too arrived! Breakfast was getting cold" said the smiling Delia Ketchum, looking at her already worn out son and his Pokemon still bickering about the early morning race.

"No fair! You used quick attacks!" Ash said jokingly with Pikachu just looking at him with a face that seemed to say _you never said I couldn't!_

He then let out a sigh and conceeded defeat, before devouring the mountain of Pancakes before him. "Mmmm Mam 'dis is 'elishous" He said chewing on his first mouthful while Pikachu sat on the table, content with half a bottle of ketchup, the height of cuisine.

"You two had better hurry up! You have to be at the port for 12:30 if you want to catch your ferry to Sinnoh" said the motherly voice of Delia which led Ash to glance down at his watch.

"10 past 12! Oh Man, I overslept again! Not good" came the panicky voice of the young man "Come on buddy, we've gotta go!"

He bolted towards the door, grabbing his bag and jacket hanging on the wall and scooped up his trademark hat with his buddy, this time struggling to keep up with a stomach filled with red sauce. He burst out of the front door and set of, sprinting down the path only to realise that he had forgotten something. He quickly turned around and rushed towards his mom who was standing in the doorway and proceeded to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Ash, take care" responded Delia, before releasing her son to continue his journey. A tear trickled down her face as the 16 year old had dissapeared from her sight.

"Stay safe." she gentley said to her self, unknowing why her son was drawn back to the Sinnoh region and what dangers awaited him.

Ash kept running toward the harbour with Pikachu who had finally caught up. Together they tore through the roads of Pallet, faster than a herd of startled Rapidash. "Come on buddy, we have to make it, we have to go faster!" shouted the panting trainer to his Pokemon, as if this was the last ship to Sinnoh and that they must catch it.

"Last call! All those departing to the city of Snowpoint in Sinnoh! The boat will be leaving in 2 minutes!"

"Shit! Pikachu, we're not gonna make it" said a worried Ash to Pikachu, still a mile from the Harbour but close enough to hear the announcement over the tannoy. "We're gonna miss the boat, we NEED to make it!" For some reason Ash felt as though he had to get on this boat, something deep down was telling him that he couldn't afford to miss it, he felt as though he would not get another chance.

Just as Ash was arriving into the Port the boat started pulling away. _Shit! I can still make it!_

He thought, despite that it was becoming obvious that it would be beyond him. As he arrived he realised that it was over, not even a Spoink could jump that far. His heart sank, as with Pikachu as he took his spot on Ash's shoulder. "Damn! Looks like we've miss- Wooaahh"

Out of nowhere, the guardian of Viridian Forrest swooped down, clutching Ash and Pikachu in its talons. "Pidgeeoot" the majestic cry came from above them as Ash realised what had happened, his old friend was clearly not going to let him miss his appointment.

After a brief 5 second flight, Ash found himself standing on the back of the ferry ruffling his old Pokemons feathers. while Pikachu joyfully danced about cheering for they made it. This particular Pidgeot was and early friend of Ash's but parted ways later to guard over the pokemon of Viridian. He had an impressive 12 foot wingspan, 2 feet longer than average and a glossy coat from where it had obviously been well looked after and well trained.

"Thanks Pidgeot! I could always count on you in impossible situtions to save the day" stroking his old allies head Pidgeot let out a triumphent cry to aknowledge his trainers thanks before perching on the rails and streaching its enourmous wings, preparing to return to the mainland but a question caused him to abort his first attempt at take off.

"Hey Pidgeot, um... you know you helped us get here, um... would you like to come to Sinnoh with me and Pikachu?" asked a nervous Ash, not nervous for asking but nervous of the response "It will be great, won't it buddy?"

To this a excited Pikachu added a "Pi pikachu pika!" wanting one of his friends to return after all of the memories and adventures they had together.

Moments of silence followed, with Pidgeot torn between reliving past adventures and finding new ones or returning to his home. This seemed to be the hardest decision of his life, which hadn't gone unoticed by Ash and Pikachu whose expressions became serious for the time being, willing for the majestic bird to join them once more.

Seconds which seemed like hours passed with an internal battle inside Pidgeot clearly raging. He eventually turned to Ash and made a seemingly excited cry while nodding its head, indicating to his trainer he wanted to continue traveling with him. At this a smile crept across the young mans face before pulling out a Pokeball and recapturing Pidgeot.

"Alright!" the trainer exclaimed, "We have the start of a pretty good team going on here Pikachu, Sinnoh here we come!"

With this trainer and pokemon gazed longily into the distance, unknowing of what dangers will await them, what challenge will present themselves and what was calling Ash to return to Sinnoh.

As I said at the start, this is my first chapter of my first story. If I get good reviews there may be another but if not oh well I gave it a try and it didn't work out. Constructive criticism welcome! But as I said, positive feedback will lead to more so if you like it make yourself known :)


	2. Shining Snowpoint

_**Firstly lets deal with the reviews:**_

_**Foxflash16 – New journey in Sinnoh, not sure how much I'm going to focus on Aura though**_

_**Charles 741 – Might do a little bit of rotating and I love the idea of the creation trio so they will definitely feature**_

_**Red Sontana – I'll try to take you comments on board (I'll probably forget though, sorry thats just me) swearing probably won't feature much more, if ever again. And as I've already said, I just like Sinnoh and the Creation Trio and Ash just feels deep down like there is something pulling him there (which there may be). :)**_

_**Everybody else, thanks for being so kind and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to keep it up! :)**_

"Man does it feel good to be off of that boat doesn't it Pikachu?!" said Ash, clearly happy to be back on dry land which the mouse aknowledged with a simple "Pika" seeming to shair the dark-haired boys sentiments. "I don't wan't another journey like that for a while!" at this both trainer and pokemon shuddered remembering the high waves and the close run in with a school of Gyarados.

Pulling away from their memories of the cross-region journey. Ash looked up to see the pristine white snow covering the beautiful city of Snowpointand the marvelous Lake Acuity that overlooked the town itself. Looking up at the lake Ash wondered how Uxie and the rest of the Lake Guardians were as he gained a sudden piece of knowledge telling him everything is just fine.

Snapping himself out of those thoughts he turned to Pikachu before shouting "Come on buddy, race ya to the Pokemon Centre!"

Before he could even take in what was said, Pikachu watched Ash race down the icey path. "Pikapi!" yelled the pokemon, as if to say _not again!_ seemingly tired of his trainers constant 'enthusiasm'

The rodent caught the boy just in time to see slide on a piece of black ice and hear the 'crack' of his face on the path. "Owwww! That hurt!" said Ash as he looked up to see is supposedly best friend, sniggering at his misfortune. "It's not funny!" he shouted, trying to get up and compose himself.

Before he could make it to his feet however, he heard a "Pikaaaaaaaa"clearly a distress call from his partner. At this he jumped to his feet to see Pikachu being held in a metalic hand, retracting towards 3 familiar figures.

"Prepare for trouble..." (can't be asked with the rest of that, you guys know the drill XD)

"Team Rocket!"

"Congragulations for pointing out the obvious twerp" the older, purple haired women said to Ash, who was standing, ready for a battle.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" the trainer commanded, followed by a "Pika.. CHUUUUUU!" but nothing happened.

"Damn, its electric proof!" Ash muttered to himself.

"We got you dis time twerp! We ain't gonna make the same mistakes again" stated a small cat-like pokemon, a Meowth, only this one was able to speak and stand on its hind legs.

"Anyway as much as we would like to stay and chat, I think its time we make our exit" the blue haired male said, before the trio climbed into the basket of their trademark hot-air balloon.

"I haven't let you get away with this before and I sure as hell won't let you take Pikachu form me this time!" yelled Ash in response, clearly angered by their sudden appearance, before throwing a Pokeball into the air "Glalie lets go!" upon contact with the ground, the icey head burst out, levitating off the ground.

"Glallliee" came the call upon seeing the familiar Team Rocket. "Glalie, Ice beam lets go, aim for the arm!" cool and calculated, the Pokemon shot an accurate beam and froze the mechanical arm just above the hand holding Pikachu.

"Hahahaha, is that all you got?" the women tauntingly asked.

A smirk appeared across Ash's face as he simply responded with "Headbutt on the iced part of the arm!"

The almost orb shaped pokemon leaped out of its normal levitation and smashed into the part of the arm, previously weakened by the ice beam. Upon impact it shattered, freeing Pikachu who entered into some slight arial acrobatics to land upon his feet.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash called, but Pikachu already knew what was coming and beat Ash to the punch, firing a powerful bolt of electricity towards the balloon.

"Oh sh-" came the three voices, cut off by the attack striking the balloon, igniting the flamable gas onboard.

"We're blasting off again" and then they disapeared into the distance

"Are you ok Pikachu?"

"Pika pikachu"

"Thats good buddy" said a relieved Ash Ketchum. "Well done Glalie, I'm proud of you!" he said with the Pokemon clearly happy with the compliment as he returned to his Pokeball.

Pikachu climbed back onto his trainers shoulder as they continued to the Pokemon Centre, this time together and at a slower pace, due to Ash still nursing his injuries.

Ash walked through the doors of the centre, with Pikachu still clutching his shoulder, and approached the counter to the smiling nurse.

"Hi nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon please and can I also have a room for the night?" Ash asked politely. This made the pink haired nurse even happier as most people would forget such politeness as it was expected of her to hand out room keys and heal pokemon.

"Of course mister Ketchum" she replied quickly followed by Pikachu jumping off of Ash's shoulder and joining her on the other side of the counter with the rest of the Pokeballs "And your room shall be 'room 117'" she said again, handing the young man the key.

"Thanks a lot!" he smiled turning away from the counter and scanning the rest of the room, filled with people both young and old, and trainers with various levels of expierience all playing and talking to their friends Pokemon. This caused Ash to smile and think back through the years and all of the pokemon and friends he travelled with and the regions he had travelled through. Then he remembered his time in Sinnoh and friends he met, causing him to try to work out what was pulling him back to this place. But then something or more accurately somebody, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ash?"

"Cynthia?"

_**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry its a bit shorter than before and also don't expect such quick updates all the time as I'm returning to my studies after the weekend, but will aim to get one out at least every week, but don't expect too much. Like before, reviews a critisism are accepted and I'll try to keep conviction with this. I hope those who liked the first chapter also like the second! XD**_

_**Davidio.**_


	3. Catching Up

_**Its been a while, not sure if I'm gonna continue it but here's another chapter anyway :)**_

"Ash its so good to see you again!" said the blonde champion pulling the trainer into an embrace. "It's been too long!"

Cynthia was probably the most down-to-earth of all of the champions. Despite not being normal, with her addiction to ice cream and her love of ancient myths, she was the most approachable out of them all and had met up with Ash several times in his adventures, even helping to save the world on occassions.

"Cynthia! It's always a pleasure to see you too" Ash said, his cheeks turning red. Him and Cynthia had always gotten on well, but he found it embarrissing that she would hug him like this as they hadn't spent much time with each other, not that he minded.

After looking at Ash and realising what she had just done, she released the trainer, with a slight blush appearing on her face. "What are you doing back in Sinnoh?" she asked "You've already got all eight badges and the league doesn't begin for another few months"

Ash wasn't sure how to answer this as he didn't entirely know what he was doing back in the region either, almost as if an unknown force had pulled him there.

"I just thought I'd travel the region again" he said. "I had some spare time and I always liked it here, probably even more than Kanto, but what are you doing up in Snowpoint Cynth, I would of thought that being here you would be in Celestic town?"

She just smiled at this, in fact she felt slightly flattered that Ash remembered about her grandmother living there. "Well, I thought that I would investigate the ruins up here, stay in Snowpoint overnight and journey back to Celestic in the morning" she replied.

Their conversation was stopped short though by Ash's stomach, deciding it was time to eat. At this Cynthia's sweatdropped _'I guess some things never change'_

At this Ash let out a nervous laugh "Haha, so what are you doing about food? You fancy going out for a bite?"

"Sure" Cynthia replied "But don't you want to pick up your pokemon first?"

At this Ash turned to see that Nurse Joy was calling him and had been for the last five minutes. "Oh yeah" Ash said slightly embarrased "Be right back" he said before running up to the counter. Cynthia's sweatdropped for the second time _'He may have matured since I last saw him but, old habbits clearly die hard'_

**At the restraunt**

"Mmmm, dis fod is delishous Cynf!" Ash said, hardly taking a breath between chews.

"Yeah... I thought you would like it" Cynthia said, still in shock at how a man could eat so much so quick, he had heard rumours from Brock and Dawn but seeing it first hand was something completely different.

Polishing of the last moursel of food Ash then turned to Cynthia "What time are you leaving for Celestic tomorrow then?" he asked. He was sitting opposite Cynthia and had Pikachu on the table, enjoying the ketchup this place had.

" I was thinking 9:00 so I could have a good rest. Why?" she asked, now becoming inquisitive at why he would take an interest in it.

"Well uh.. I was kinda going that way and um... wondering if you wanted to go with?" Ash finally got his words out with Pikachu looking up at him smiling, and Cynthia trying not to giggle at Ash tripping over his words.

"Sure, why not?" she responded, lifting what felt like a great weight from Ash's cheast.

"Well we'd better get back to the Pokemon Centre if we wanna be up early tomorrow, isn't that right Pikachu?" Pikachu just nodded, wanting to get the most out of the glass bottle in his hands, before he had to go. "Where are you staying to Cynth? We'll come get you in the morning?"

"Well uh... in between exploring the Snowpoint Temple and talking to you, I kinda haven't had time to book a room" Cynthia became slightly embarrassed at her forgetfullness as it wasn't her most endearing trait.

"Dont worry, Me and Pikachu have a double room, you can share with us if you want!" Ash said with a smile, sticking his thumbs up.

"Thanks Ash, that would be nice" she responded.

They got back to the Centre at 10:30 trying not to disturb anybody already in their rooms while making their way to theirs.

"Room 117, this seems right" Ash mumbled to himself, before unlocking the door and revealing two beds, a TV and an ensuite bathroom.

"Thanks again Ash for letting me stay with you" Cynthia said.

"Hey don't worry about it, thats what friends are for right!" came the reply "I'm gonna have a shower a sec, look after Pikachu for me" at that the bathroom door closed behind him.

_'friends huh?'_ This made Cynthia think for a while. She hadn't made many friends, I mean obviously she's met some people she had liked on her journeys, but her duty as a Champion and her hobby as an archaeologist meant she never had many friends.

She had obviously been thinking about this for a while as Ash had already got out of the showr, got changed and was ready for bed. "Come on Cynthia, showers all yours!"

"Oh... thanks Ash".

Half an hour later Cynthia came out from the shower and was now ready to get some sleep as it was rapidly approaching midnight.

They both climbed into their beds, with Pikachu curling up on the bottom of Ash's.

"Good night Ash"

"Good night Cynthia"

With that they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring, little did they know that they were being followed all night.

"Master, there has been some _unexpected_ changes in the current situation... Right ok as you wish Master, it is my job to serve."

**_As I said, not sure whether if I'm continuing this. Tell me what you think, is it worth while to go on, is it not? And also if I do continue, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me, though I will most likely ignore them. Also college is starting again soon and I'm working a lot at the moment so even if I do go on I won't have regular updates, but thanks anyway for all the positive feedback so far :)_**

**_Love Davidio117_**


	4. A New Day

_**Hi Guys, I'm back! Looks like this is just gonna be a project I do to pass the time. Too many reviews to answer this time so I'm not going to bother, anyway enjoy XD**_

"Pika... CHUUU!"

"Wahhh, I'm up, I'm up already!" cried a slightly charred Ash, "Where's Cynthia anyway?"

After a few minutes of 'Pika Pis' and mimed actions, Ash finally realised that Cynthia had woken almost an hour previously, had a shower and gone downstairs to get breakfast.

"Well no time to waste then buddy, better go join her." After a quick wash and change Ash had made it to the restaurant just as Cynthia had gotten her food.

"Better late than never!" called a smirking Cynthia as Ash approached her table.

"It's 8:30am! Nobody should be up at this time!" retorted Ash, clearly still tired.

"Being a champion I have to be up early to maintain mine and my Pokemons fitness so its a bit of a habbit. Anyway we agreed last night that we would set off for Celestic town at 9:00"

"Ughh" was all a weary Ash Ketchum could muster, having forgotten the promise he made and now regretting it. 'Why couldn't I have said 11:00' he thought while a certain yellow mouse couldn't help but smile at his friends laziness.

"Right you ready Ash?"

"Yeah lets go! Ready buddy?"

"Pi Pikachu"

"Then lets hit the road!"

The trio then set off into the snow, Cynthia wearing her trademark black coat to protect her from her from the cold, while Ash was wearing a blue jacket, slightly thicker than normal, but keeping with his usual attire.

"So tell me Ash, how did you end up doing at the Vertress Conference?" inquired Cynthia, wishing to know how her latest travelling partner had done since the last time she had seen him.

"Well I manage the top 8 but I could of done better, I made some basic mistakes and so did my opponent but I didn't capitalize on it." At this Pikachu sighed and his ears dropped. "Don't worry buddy, it wasn't your fault. We'll train harder, won't make the same mistakes and win the next conference" "Pika" cam an energetic response, clearly showing his trainers enthusiasm and passion.

Cynthia thought about Ash's response. He still had the fire within him that she had admired, no loved about him, but there was also something new. It was almost as if he has some how managed to gain a deeper connection with his Pokemon which seemed almost impossible, and to go with this seemed to be strategy. She just smiled as to how much he had grown over the years, despite keeping some of his old ways.

"So how about you Cynth? Anything new with you?"

"Well not really. I haven't had a good battle in ages, but I have been travelling around the regions found information on a new item which could be related to Arceus and the Creation Trio."

"Well I don't know about the Azure flute, but I reckon I could give you a challenge!" replied a confident Ash, with a smile forming on his face.

"Spirited as ever Ash! We'll see what happens at the next town." said Cynthia, chuckling at the younger trainers response.

They continued walking through the snow for the next couple of hours, sharing stories of their adventures with eachother before something caused them to stop.

Pikachus cheeks began to spark and Garchomp released itself from Cynthia's Pokeball on instinct. Something wasn't right. Before any of them could react, a large explosion was heard, before chunks of ice started raining upon them.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"/"Garchomp Draco meteor!" called the trainers as their Pokemon aimed at the ice, shattering them before they could cause any harm.

"What the fuck was that!?" Shouted Ash, angry and confused at the current situation.

Almost as if to answer his question, an airship rounded the mountain with a large yellow G painted on its side. 5 men with uniform hair cuts and matching clothes then jumped from the blimp and landed infront of Ash and Cynthia, drawing Pokeballs before a man with dark blue hair landed in front of them.

"Team Galactic!""And Saturn!"

"Nice to see you still remember us after all this time" remarked the man identified as Saturn, a Team Galactic commander and Cyrus's second in command.

"But we defeated you at Spear Pillar! Team Galactic was disbanded!" yelled Ash, stunned that they were stood in front of them.

"Hmmph thats what we wanted you to think!" replied the Commander. "We didn't come for you anyway Ash, we came for Cynthia"

"Why do you want me Saturn?" said Cynthia, joining the conversation.

"Don't play stupid! We know you have information on the Azure flute and the boss would like it so if you would be so kind as to come with us on you own free will so we could avoid any unnecessary battling or blood shed"

"No chance!"

"Thats what I thought. Go Houndoom" "HounDOOM" At this the rest of the grunts backing up Saturn also released their pokemon and started to attack.

"Pikachu Iron tail""Garchomp Dragon Claw!"

Pikachu proceeded to start taking on the grunts Pokemon with ease, knocking them down one by one, while Cynthia and Garchomp focused on Houndoom.

"Garchomp Dragon Rush!" The landshark covered itself in a bright blue light before charging into Houndoom, knocking it into Saturn.

"Enough of this! Captain, deploy the weapon!" called a desperate commander as from the bottom of the Zeppelin emerged a type of cannon which locked onto Garchomp before firing a high powered ball of energy towards it, sending it crashing into the snow. "Garchomp!""Fire again!" this time the cannon fired straight at Cynthia leaving her no time to avoid it.

Noticing what was about to happen, Ash sped of towards the Champion in an attempt to intercept the blast , faster than what any man should be able to move, but at this point Ash was no normal man. His eyes were glowing blue and he leapt in front of Cynthia, his body taking the blast as he was blasted back into the Champion.

"Ash!" cried Cynthia, holding the young trainer. Ash could just about make out the blurred figure of Saturn approaching the pair with a small army following him, clearly intent on finishing the mission at what ever cost.

"Go.. Char.. izar.d. Fl.. ame.. thro.." and at this the Pallet native drifted out of conciseness.

**_Well guys (and girls) thats it! I know its a bit rushed and maybe not the best but I'm tired and needed something to do. So feel free to review or message me what you think or any improvements or what you want and I may consider them, but remember its my story so don't feel offended if I don't respond_**

**_Davidio117_**


End file.
